


Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court

by camille_miko



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames et ses vilaines manies... Un jour, il trouve les limites d'Arthur, avec des "Chéri", "Darling" et autres "Sweety". YAOI SLASH Eames/Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court

**Titre :** Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court

 **Auteur/Artiste :** camille_miko

 **Fandom :** Inception

 **Personnages/Couples :** Eames/Arthur

 **Rating :** PG

 **Disclaimer :** Hormis cette histoire, rien n'est à moi. Le titre est tiré de « Mon cœur, mon amour » d'Anaïs.

 **Nombre de mots :** 538

 **Prompt :** Eames/Arthur - Petits noms et surnoms - Il était plus que temps de faire taire monsieur Eames – Round 5

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

 **  
**

* * *

\- Chéri, peux-tu…

\- Honey, crois-tu…

\- Sweety, et si tu…

Une veine pulsait de plus en plus douloureusement sur la tempe d'Arthur. Eames semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais par son prénom, mais par des noms d'animaux insupportables.

Il avait ceci d'odieux qu'il se moquait de toutes les mises en garde. Peu importe au final qu'Arthur le foudroie du regard depuis le début de la mission. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il rivalisait d'imagination pour ne jamais le nommer deux fois de la même manière.

Ariane lui lançait des regards de plus en plus amusés et le sourire de Dom s'élargissait de minute en minute. Ce fut après un odieux « poupée » qu'Arthur finit par craquer.

\- Monsieur Eames !

Ledit Eames releva le nez, d'un air innocent.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Trésor ?

Il _allait_ le tuer. Un petit nom d'animal plus tard, Arthur décida qu'il en était assez. Il devenait plus que temps de faire taire, Monsieur Eames.

* * *

Eames se retrouva d'un coup coincé contre le mur froid en béton, du hangar où ils se trouvaient.

\- Eames, si tu me donnes encore une seule fois du « Chéri », « poupée », « trésor » ou n'importe quel surnom débile, tu le regretteras.

\- Vraiment ? Ronronna l'autre homme.

La main sur son épaule se crispa, durement. Eames posa sa paume sur le poing fermé.

\- Alors, ne m'ignore plus, Arthur.

\- On travaille, Eames. On n'est pas là pour ça, siffla-t-il.

L'agacement était visiblement sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Toujours aussi sérieux. Cobb faisait invariablement cet effet à Arthur. Depuis qu'il connaissait les deux hommes, les choses étaient toujours ainsi. Arthur devenait psychorigide à moins de huit cents kilomètres de Dom. Malheureux, mais il avait appris à faire avec. Et à séjourner dans des pays très exotiques, même si depuis que Cobb avait récupéré la garde de ses enfants, il séjournait la plupart du temps aux Etats-Unis.

L'autre avantage était qu'Arthur était beaucoup moins accroché à Dominic depuis que celui-ci ne fuyait plus les autorités judiciaires américaines. Cet avantage non-négligeable s'assortissait d'un défaut principal : quand Cobb était dans le coin, Eames oubliait généralement d'être moins… Tactile.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'arrêter de m'ignorer royalement, alors ?

\- Quel est le _rapport_ , Eames ?

\- J'arrête mes petits noms, si tu cesses de te moquer de moi et de tout ce qui a un lien avec ma personne.

Arthur le regarda un moment, voulant l'évaluer. L'évaluation des risques, le métier de son amant. A cet instant, ce qu'il calculait, c'était sa capacité à tenir sa promesse et les traquenards qui pouvaient se trouver derrière cette promesse. Lentement, il hocha la tête, donnant son accord pour ce marché.

Eames eut un sourire de chat satisfait à cet instant, alors que sa main remonta le long du bras, pour prendre sa nuque au creux de sa paume, avant de l'attirer à lui. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Eames, Arthur retint un léger soupir de bien-être.

Peu importe que Dom et Ariane soient de l'autre côté de la cloison avec Yusuf. Peu importe qu'ils puissent les surprendre.

Peu importe que cela aille à l'encontre de tous ses principes professionnels…

Il était absolument nécessaire qu'il fasse taire Eames.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
